favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
Hope Kingdom
The Hope Kingdom (ホープキングダム Hōpu Kingudamu?) is Prince Kanata, Towa, Aroma and Puff's homeland. History In ancient times, Hope Kingdom, known as "The Land nestled between hopes and dreams," was threaten by an entity called Darkness. Three legendary warriors appeared, the Princess Pretty Cures of Flowers, Seas, and Stars. WIth their powers, together with the twelve Dress Up Keys, they managed to seal away the Darkness. The previous Princess Pretty Cures knew that darkness will eventually return and upon its resurrection, it will become more powerful. They left behind a fourth Princess Perfume so it can help their successors in the future. Each ancient Princess Pretty Cure has their own castle in different parts of the kingdom. This also erected a new castle where the fourth Princess Perfume is hidden. Each ancient Princess Pretty Cure has their own castle in different parts of the kingdom. This also erected a new castle where the fourth Princess Perfume is hidden. The castles have a respective symbol on the top that resembles those found on the dial of the Music Princess Palace. They each also have a rainbow-like arch coming out of the top that connects to the main castle, but since Dys Dark took over, the rainbows have disappeared. As of episode 47, they have all been restored. A few years before the start of the series, Hope Kingdom's princess, Towa, went missing. This caused great despair to the people for the princess is the kingdom's very symbol of "Hope". One by one, the citizens fell into despair and their dreams got locked away in the Gate of Desperation. The devil known as the Zetsuborgs, which are born from caged dreams, were then scattered throughout the kingdom. The princess was actually tricked by the darkness into believing the darkness could make her a Grand Princess. The Darkness than grew so strong that it took the form of Dyspear, the Great Witch of Despair and the Ruler of World. She then created Dys Dark, an organization that aims to spread despair throughout the world. Together with her commanders, the Three Musketeers, they managed to invade the Hope Kingdom and secured its castle as their base. Dyspear intended to destroy the twelve Dress Up Keys, which is Hope Kingdom's last weapon against her. The Dress Up Keys acted on their own and escaped to the human world. Prince Kanata, Hope Kingdom's prince and Princess Towa's brother was the only resistance against Dys Dark's forces. He sent the Royal Fairy siblings Puff and Aroma with the Princess Perfumes and the Princess Lesson Pad, to the human world to look for the new Princess Pretty Cures. In episode 29, Lock, a commander of Dys Dark, turned the Hope Kingdom into a Zetsuborg, which in episode 30, when the Cures where fighting against the powerful Lock, the Zetsuborg Hope Kingdom was purified and became the Music Princess Palace, which allowed the Cures to transform into their Premium Mode Elegants and defeat Lock. Residents *Prince Kanata *Towa *Puff *Aroma *Miss Shamour *Wish *Kuroro *King *Queen Trivia *This is the second world to be taken by evil group, after Blue Sky Kingdom. *In Episode 20, it shown that aside from the citizens of Hope Kingdom, several floating animals are shown, if they were all fairies, it is still unknown. *Its transformed into the Music Princess Palace in episode 30 and to be used by the Princess Pretty Cure. Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:World Category:Location